


Fairies May Kiss

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Fairies May Cry [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Into The Spardaverse Week, Magic, Pixies, Rivalry, Romance, Swordfighting, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: An unexpected visitor from Lil Pea's past comes to the Devil May Cry and challenges Vergil to a duel for the honor of courting her!
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fairies May Cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148717
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27





	1. The Dragontail Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handsome fairy from Lil Pea’s past pays her a surprise visit at the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy a very pretty pixie’s debut for Spardaverse! 🌺

It’s been rather quiet the last couple hours at Devil May Cry, and Vergil intends to take advantage of this peaceful opportunity. His anticipation of reading a new book rises as he cracks it open, basking in the scent of crisp paper with every flip of a page. He’s enjoying every minute of this blessed silence…but then the sudden blast of what his brother mistakenly calls music bursts his serene bubble.

Vergil snaps his book shut with an annoyed growl before stalking out his room. He swiftly moves down the hall and leans over the second-floor railing to glower down at Dante, who pretends to not hear his irate approach while banging his head to the music. His eyes narrow as he aims a single spectral sword right in the middle of his foolish brother’s desk.

Dante doesn’t even flinch when the blade pierces the wood with an audible crack. “Heyyyy!” He yells over the music while glancing up at his very peeved brother. “What gives?” he asks with a bewildered shrug. 

Vergil scoffs before voicing his complaint. “The jukebox is too loud.”

“But Veeeeeerg! Do ya really wanna ruin Lil Pea’s fun?”

Dante points at Peaseblossom, the resident pixie of Devil May Cry, fluttering near the jukebox. She’s swaying to the beat of the music while her fairy light flashes many different colors. Vergil can still hear her mirthful giggles through all that racket as she twirls around to look up at him. 

“Just a little longer!” she pleads, fairy light glowing bright pink as she soars up across the room. “Pease?” she adds while hovering a few inches away from his scowling face.

Vergil stares into her wide purple eyes, which gleam with hope as she clasps her small hands in front of her chest. He crosses his arms and ponders for a moment before relenting to her request. “I suppose,” he mutters, “but not much longer! I wish to read and this ruckus is an awful distraction.”

“YIPEEEEEE!!!”

Lil Pea’s cheer rings out as she dives back down to the main level of the room, but she quickly turns about in midair to blow him a kiss with her fairy dust. His nose scrunches up as the small fleck of fairy dust explodes into a glittering heart around his surly face. He grumbles at their quiet snickering before turning away with an irritable huff, leaning against the rail while counting down the minutes until the end of their impromptu dance party.

Dante stands up and resumes his head banging while playing air guitar, loudly singing along with the song much to Vergil’s chagrin. But Lil Pea’s twinkling laughter lessens his agitation as he watches her dance from the corner of his eye. Her flowery dress flares out with every twist of her body, showing off the speckled tiger lily petals of her skirt. She swoops down and starts to mimic his brother’s movements by swinging her braided blond hair like a wild pendulum along with the music.

The corner of Vergil’s lips quirk into a soft smile at the sight of her happiness. He actually feels a little regretful when it’s time to cut their frolicsome fun short…but a series of loud knocking on the shop’s door beats him to it. Lil Pea’s fairy light flashes red as she looks over at the entrance curiously while Dante puts a pause on his one man show to holler over the music. 

“It’s open!”

The door swings ajar with a soft click…but nobody enters the shop. The brothers share a wary glance as Lil Pea lands on top of the messy desk. Vergil watches from above as Dante walks over to the door, looking around for anything suspicious before cracking it wide open. The jukebox falls silent as he searches for anyone waiting outside the shop. Everything seems to check out and he signals to his brother that the coast is clear. But as Dante shuts the door, a small and unfamiliar voice echoes throughout the shop. 

“I’ve found you at last, my dear dewdrop!”

Vergil peers around the shop, carefully searching for their unexpectant guest until coming upon the peculiar sight of another fairy hovering right above his pixie companion. The long flowing tails of this fairy’s black and white butterfly wings trail behind him while fluttering in the air, appearing both somber and elegant as he glides gracefully towards the desk.

Lil Pea gasps as her iridescent wings snap open in surprise. “What’re YOU doing here?!” she exclaims, fairy light strobing between red and orange as she crosses her arms and sticks her nose up in the air. 

“So, you know this lil guy?” Dante inquires while striding across the room to get a better look at their fairy visitor. 

Lil Pea rolls her eyes. “Yeah, he’s-”

“I am known as the Dragontail Prince!” he introduces himself with a small flourish as he lands right next to her on the desk. “The most beloved son of Queen Titania and heir to the throne of the Seelie Court!” he adds, pointing at the splendid circlet crown underneath his snow-white hair.

“More like 296th in line for the throne,” she scoffs while turning her back on him.

“Actually, I moved up to 295th!” he corrects, puffing out his chest with a proud grin.

Lil Pea spins around in shock. “Really? How?!”

The Prince looks around cautiously before leaning in closer. “The Swallowtail Prince didn’t pass a plate of peas when asked politely!”

“How rude!” she squeals before giggling at the scandalous gossip.

Dante chuckles at their frivolous exchange as returns to his seat. “Well, I’m known as Dante, the Pizza Prince,” he jests while kicking his feet up on the desk. “And that scary looking man coming down the stairs is Vergil, also known as the Sourpuss Prince.”

Vergil scowls at his brother’s shit eating grin while approaching the desk, closely examining The Dragontail Prince as he whips around to meet him. The first peculiar detail he notices is that his forewings are transparent with black stripes, vaguely reminiscent of the grand windows of a gothic cathedral. He also spots what looks to be a tiny rapier hanging by The Prince’s small waist as well as his impeccable black suit and silky white cravat with matching handkerchief.

“Well met, good sirs!” he kindly responds while bending down in a courtly bow.

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Vergil wryly inquires with a raised brow.

The Dragontail Prince straightens up while puffing out his chest again. “Why, I’m here to win back the heart of the prettiest pixie of them all!” he declares with utmost confidence.

“WHAT?!”

Lil Pea’s shrill outcry rings throughout the shop while Dante and Vergil exchange confounded glances across the desk. Her small body starts to shake like a flower in a vicious storm, fairy light glowing red and blinking brighter and brighter before outright shining like a furious beacon.

“THERE’S NOTHING FOR YOU TO WIN BACK!” she shouts at the top of her lungs with an angry stomp of her foot.

“Please! Hear me out!” The Prince begs while fluttering closer to the outraged pixie.

“Hmph!” she scoffs, quickly flying away from him with an irked buzz of her wings as she moves to the other side of the desk. But her dismissive attitude doesn’t deter the Dragontail Prince as he follows after her while continuing to plead his case. 

“I regret leaving your side all those years ago,” he admits with a remorseful grimace. “But I only wanted to protect you, my dear dewdrop.”

Lil Pea snaps her head to the side and looks over her shoulder. “Pff! And it only took you like…fifty billion years to find me again!” she accuses before zooming away to the other side of the desk again. 

“More like a millennium,” he gently corrects, “but it felt like a lonesome eternity for me as well!”

The Dragontail Prince places his hand over his heart as he shares this genuine confession. But Lil Pea lets out an unimpressed huff as her fairy light flashes orange before glowing bright yellow. “Well, you’re too late, Pouty Boy! I’ve found someone else to protect me!”

“Whatever do you mean?” he asks while looking around with a perplexed frown. “I see no other fairy here courting you!”

Lil Pea giggles teasingly as she zips over to Vergil. “I don’t need royal fairy protection so long as Pretty Boy’s around!” she reveals with a dreamy sigh, fairy light glimmering pink and yellow as she snuggles up to his cheek. 

“You’ve made a pact with him?!” The Prince exclaims as his elegant wings flutter faster with astonishment.

Vergil’s eyes dart between the feuding fairies as he wonders how he got pulled into such a ridiculous situation. Dante leans in closer like he’s watching some kind of cheesy soap opera as the Dragontail Prince dashes up to scrutinize the eldest Son of Sparda face to face with his stormy gray gaze. Then, he crosses his arms with a disappointed sigh while tilting his chin up with a scornful gleam in his eyes.

“Hmph…you don’t look so tough!”

Dante quietly snickers at the Prince’s bold words while Vergil focuses on the insolent pest with his steely glare. Lil Pea’s fairy light flashes orange as she sticks her tongue out towards the Prince before giving his nose a hug.

“Don’t listen to him!” she beseeches while looking up at him with glimmering adoration within her eyes. “He’s just jealous that you’re the bestest protector!”

Vergil blinks at the sincere praise. “I fail to see why this is any of your business,” he chimes in, fully intending to put the Prince back into his place. “Peaseblossom clearly doesn’t-”

“P-p-peaseblossom?!” The Prince stutters while twitching erratically with unbridled shock. “You’ve already given her a cute pet name?!”

Vergil furrows his brow in confusion. “No, it’s only a-”

“Yeah!” Lil Pea interjects while looking back at the Prince with a devious grin. “And it’s sooooooo much better than dear dewdrop!”

Vergil’s nose bristles at the escalating quarrel. “What? No, that’s-”

“I see! Well, it seems I haven’t got any other choice,” the Prince interrupts with a resigned sigh as he reaches for something inside his jacket. “My fairy honor demands that I challenge you to duel for her love and affection!”

Vergil tilts his head. “I beg your pardon?”

The Dragontail Prince takes out the tiniest glove he’s ever seen before throwing it down at his feet. Lil Pea gasps as her fairy light flashes red at the surprising turn of events. Vergil’s lips twist into a harsh glower as his brother’s loud cackling echoes through the shop. Dante shakes his head at the ludicrous situation unfolding before him. 

“This just keeps getting better and better!” he cheerfully remarks with an amused grin.

“Now, what just a minute! That’s going too far, Princey!” Lil Pea exclaims while zooming in closer to the Prince. “Besides, according to Fairy Law, you aren’t allowed to interfere in another fairy’s pact!” she cleverly informs, fairy light glimmer yellow as she wags her tiny finger at him.

“Hmm true,” the Prince hums while tapping his chin in thought before his eyes alight like a crackling thunderbolt in the dead of night. “But I am allowed to make my own deal with him so long as it doesn’t interfere with your pact!” he surmises with a cunning smirk.

Lil Pea’s fairy light turns oranges as she gapes at the Prince’s smug face. Then, she crosses her arms and gives him a withering look before turning away with a scathing huff. The Prince’s wings flap excitedly as he pins his potential opponent down with his determined gaze.

“The terms of my deal are thus,” he begins while clenching the hilt of his small rapier. “Should you accept my challenge and engage in a duel with me…then I promise whatever prize you wish if I fall to your blade.”

Dante perks up at the Prince’s very generous terms. “But what do ya want if you win, Lil Prince?” he inquires with genuine curiosity while raising a brow at his thoroughly confused brother.

“I want the honor of courting my dear dewdrop once more,” the Prince discloses, carefully approaching Lil Pea and coaxing her to face him with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her fairy light shimmers pink as he takes her hand and bows down to give it a soft kiss. Then, he drifts back with a roguish smile as he reveals the second part of his coveted prize.

“And one very big kissy…ON HER LIPS!”

Vergil scoffs at his ridiculous terms. “This is utter non-”

“YOU’RE ON, POUTY BOY!”

“Peaseblossom!”

The Dragontail Prince softly chuckles at the very red pixie shaking with rage. “The deal can only be made by him, my dear dewdrop,” he sweetly reminds her before tilting his head in thought. “Perhaps you need some time to consider…I wouldn’t want to force you into a deal that will assuredly end with your miserable defeat!”

Vergil’s brow twitches angrily as he flutters down and lands on the desk. He kneels and touches a piece of blank scrap paper, softly muttering as his eyes glow with an otherworldly magic. Both brother’s lean in closer to see what kind of power a royal fairy welds as he conjures a very detailed map upon the paper before their very eyes.

The Prince ceases his quiet incantation while carefully inspecting the newly made map for any mistakes. His glowing white eyes fade back to normal as he grabs the scrap of paper before fluttering off into the air once more. Then, he holds it out towards his chosen opponent with every plucky fiber of his little being. 

“Meet me here when the sun is highest in the sky,” he informs as Vergil snatches the map from his tiny grasp. “Tis there you’ll find me awaiting your decision while honing my blade for battle!”

Vergil examines the map with a quick glance as the Prince draws out his rapier and points it at him with a dignified flourish. Then, he flicks it to the side as he shoots up higher into the air, gracefully twirling around in circles as his eyes glow white with fairy magic. A small swirling portal opens up above him, and as he flutters through its rippling threshold, he waves at Lil Pea with a gallant smile. 

“Fare thee well, my dear dewdrop!”

And with those parting words, the portal closes behind the Dragontail Prince, leaving behind two bewildered brothers and one very pretty peeved pixie. 


	2. The Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil accepts the Dragontail Prince’s challenge and readies his blade for a duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are ready for some fast paced action! 👀🌹

Vergil continues to stare up at the dematerializing portal completely dumbfounded as he wonders aloud:

“What in blazes just happened?”

Dante chuckles as he leans over his desk. “Looks like a pint-sized prince threw down the gauntlet…literally!” he notes while pointing down at the floor.

Vergil squints at the tiny glove in between his feet. Lil Pea quickly dives down and retrieves it before swooping back up with an angry huff. “He has a lot of nerve butting into my business like that!” she fumes, fairy light shining red as she hurls the glove into his open palm. 

“Had no idea you were rubbing elbows with royalty, Lil Pea!” Dante teases her with a wide grin as she lands on his brother’s shoulder.

Lil Pea crosses her arms as her fairy light flashes orange with annoyance. “Pff! I wouldn’t rub my elbows on him if he were the last prince on earth!” she sneers while sticking her tiny nose up high in the air.

Vergil remains silent as he examines the small but finely made glove closely. He has witnessed a lot of strange and preposterous nonsense ever since Lil Pea took up residence in the shop. And meeting this Dragontail Prince, who thinks himself the rightful protector of his pixie companion, will certainly be remembered as one of the most annoying instances of nonsensical madness! And the gall to challenge a Son of Sparda to a duel…it’s enough to spur him on to take the wind out of that arrogant pest’s wings!

“Are ya gonna accept his challenge, Verg?”

He looks up when his brother’s question interrupts his quiet contemplation. Dante quirks a knowing brow while gesturing towards Lil Pea still standing on his shoulder. Vergil turns his head and peers down at her pleading face, fairy light flickering green as she bats her eyelashes with a sweet smile.

“Pease?” she implores while pooching her bottom lip out.

Vergil smirks at her earnest request. “Very well.”

Lil Pea perks up as her fairy light shines bright pink with elation. She claps her hands excitedly while hovering up to give him a peck on the cheek. “Thanks, Pretty Boy!” she exclaims with a cheery grin before zooming off towards his room.

“Well…this should be interesting!” Dante speculates loudly while grabbing one of his lecherous magazines.

Vergil nods. “Evidently.”

* * *

The very next day, they all follow the Prince’s map and arrive at a secluded clearing in a nearby arboretum just as the sun reaches its highest peak. Vergil and Dante look around cautiously while Lil Pea buzzes away with a gleeful squeal towards a little rose bush. But as she draws closer, it’s leaves start rattling more and more until the Dragontail Prince comes bursting out of the bush with a single pink rose in his little hands. 

“Ah! My dear dewdrop! Your lovely visage never fails to make my heart sing like a nightingale!” he gushes sweetly while presenting the rose with a grand bow.

Lil Pea’s fairy light wavers between orange and pink as she’s torn between spurning the Prince or accepting the pretty pink bloom. Then, she quickly snatches the rose out of his hands with a scornful huff before darting back to the brothers. The Prince lets out a loving sigh as he follows close behind, his long tails fluttering with every graceful flap of his black and white wings. 

The Prince greets both brothers with a courteous bow. “So! Have you made your decision?” he inquires while turning his sparkling gray eyes towards his chosen opponent.

“I accept your challenge,” Vergil replies with a firm nod.

“Excellent! Now, let’s set a few ground rules!”

The Prince beckons all of them to follow as he flutters towards an old tree stump. “Fairy Law dictates that all forms of underhanded tactics are permitted,” he informs while touching down on the stump’s ringed surface. “But I strongly object to these conditions! So, I propose a fair and honest duel between valiant warriors!” he suggests with a prideful puff of his chest as Lil Pea lands beside him.

“Pff! Boooooring!” she jeers while plucking a couple petals off her gifted rose.

Vergil quirks his brow at the Prince’s unexpected honor. “What exactly is fair to a fairy?”

The Prince’s eyes begin to glow white with mysterious power. “I won’t strike from behind nor will I use magic to warp your mind against your will,” he explains, magically etching his exact words onto the ringed surface of the stump along with some strange markings and symbols. “This clearly goes against Fairy Law but I, the Dragontail Prince, have the authority to waive the rules as I see fit so long as it doesn’t endanger the Fae World or the Fairy Queen herself!”

Lil Pea rolls her eyes. “Glad to see you’re still a terrible fairy after all these years!”

“I still remember a time when you said that was one of my most endearing qualities,” the Prince remarks with a fond smirk as his glowing white eyes begin to fade.

A flustered squeal escapes Lil Pea’s lips as her fairy light glows dark pink. The Prince chuckles as he admires her sparkling body with his blatant gaze. Her fairy light flickers red as swiftly covers herself with the plucked rose petals before sticking her tongue out to blow a tiny raspberry at him.

Vergil squints at the Prince’s uncouth behavior towards his pixie companion. His thumb taps on the Yamato’s hilt, impatiently waiting for this duel to begin so that he can beat some manners into this pompous fairy. He carefully reads the magical contract on the stump, which seemingly harbors no loopholes nor ambiguous wording.

The Prince looks up at him with a stern scowl. “Are the terms stated acceptable to you?”

Vergil nods and takes out a pen from his coat’s pocket. It feels rather silly to him to sign a contract written on a tree stump with magic, but he knows that fairy’s take their deals very seriously no matter where they strike them. He hands the pen over to Dante when the Prince insists that a non-fairy witness signs as well just make sure everything is covered. And just as his brother finishes the last stroke of his signature, the words begin to glow and crackle before dimming to reveal that both of their names have been etched into the stump with the rest of the contract.

“Everything seems to be in order,” the Prince murmurs, quickly reading over the terms one last time. “Very well!” he declares with a clap of his gloved hands while taking to the air with an elegant flutter.

“Let the duel begin!”

The distant boom of thunder echoes above both opponents as they take their place across the chosen battlefield. They stare each down while readying themselves for what will assuredly be a ludicrous duel. Vergil can vaguely see the Prince hovering in the air on the other side of the clearing as he pops the Yamato free from its sheath. He ponders about what strategy he should use to end this as quickly as possible and decides to use the Prince’s small stature to his advantage.

Vergil bends down into an offensive stance and unleashes a blue burst of razor-sharp demonic energy straight towards his opponent. A flash of white light blinds him for a moment before he realizes that his own attack is hurdling back at him! But he’s able to dodge it just in time, barely managing to not get sliced into ribbons as he narrows his eyes on the Prince’s fluttering form.

_Huh…some kind of reflective counterattack,_ he surmises, quickly changing tactics as he teleports closer to strike with the Yamato. 

The Prince surprisingly stands his ground and raises his rapier in a defensive stance in response to this audacious move. Vergil swiftly strikes out with three consecutive slashes at great speeds, but the blinding white light from before flashes as the Prince parries each blow. This exchange of infuriating attacks goes on for a while until Vergil determines that some sort of distraction is the only he can get past that damned counter ability.

Vergil retreats for a moment as he pulls from the pool of demonic energy he’s harnessed during the duel. Then, he releases it with a commanding motion of his hand to summon a doppelganger of his devilish form. The Prince’s wings flutter faster as he looks between his original opponent and the new phantom competitor with a wary gleam in his stormy gaze.

The doppelganger lunges out as Vergil hangs back and waits for an opportunity to slip past the Prince’s stalwart defenses. The same flash of white light blinks with every swing of the doppelganger’s aggressive attack, effectively taking the Prince’s attention off of his true target. Vergil stays his hand until just right the moment before teleporting in to flank their opponent. Both of them raise their weapons high and slash down to deal the first crippling blow of the duel. But the Prince shows no sign of surprise as his glowing white eyes focus on his real rival.

A strange sensation overcomes Vergil before he suddenly finds himself standing right where the Prince was a moment ago! His eyes snap up at his own doppelganger just as it’s about to land a crucial blow, but he’s able to dismiss it with a quick slash before it connects. Then, he senses an incoming attack from a much bigger foe and swiftly turns to block a jabbing attack heading straight towards his chest with the Yamato. 

Vergil gets knocked back several feet from the impressive strike before sliding to a grinding halt against the grassy ground. An annoyed huff brushes past his lips as he looks across the field at what he assumes to be the much bigger form of his aggravating opponent.

The Dragontail Prince now stands just a few inches shorter than the Dark Slayer. The circlet crown around his head shines brightly underneath the overcast sky, and his black and white butterfly wings drape over his shoulders like a royal cloak. His stormy gray gaze sparkles with mischief as he brandishes an elegant rapier crackling with electricity, beckoning his opponent to come at him with a haughty smirk.

But Dante’s brash commentary breaks both of their concentration before either of them can strike. “You two look more like twins than me and Verg!”

“Excuse me?!” The Prince gapes at his brother in utter shock. “I’ve never been so insulted in my life!”

Vergil scoffs at his idiotic brother. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Quite right! It’s obvious who’s more superior here!” the Prince smugly proclaims while showing off his regal black suit with a confidence pose. “My ability to change forms pleased my dear dewdrop immensely…can you say the same?” he inquires with a challenging gleam in his eye.

Vergil scowls as the devil within him clamors to be set free…and how can he argue with such logic when there’s an arrogant fairy to defeat! He focuses within and pulls from the abundant pool of demonic energy, letting it swell until it reaches its highest point before releasing it with a menacing growl. The grass and the leaves on the surrounding trees tremble as the blast of his demonic transformation blows like hellish breeze through the clearing.

The Prince blinks as he inspects the more powerful and towering form of a true devil. “Touché,” he admits with a respectful nod. “But you’re still no match for the mighty blade of Taranis!” he boasts while brandishing his sword once more.

“En garde!”

Both of them charge at each other as the gathering storm approaches closer. A barrage of summoned swords and lightning bolts streak across the field as the clashing of steel rings through the statically charged air. Dante and Lil Pea continue to watch in awe by the tree stump as they match each other blow by blow, displaying both cunning and prowess on the battlefield with refined elegance and grace. 

“Hmmm,” Lil Pea hums while tapping her chin in thought. “I never thought about having TWO pretty boys!” she admits with an impish grin as her fairy light glows bright pink with intrigue.

Dante chuckles and shakes his head. “You know…I’m starting to see that you have a type,” he points out while staring down at her from the corner of his eye.

“Huh? Whaddaya mean?” she asks as her fairy light blinks yellow with confused curiosity.

Dante strokes his stubbly chin playfully as he lists off all the similarities. “White hair? Check! Super serious frown? Check! The need for dramatic entrances? Check! Hell, even some of their abilities are alike!”

Lil Pea’s fairy light glows pinker and pinker with every comparison. “S-shut up, Scruffy Boy!” she exclaims with an annoyed huff before turning her attention back to the duel.

A bright flash of lightning flickers across the clearing followed by a loud crack of thunder as the battle between fairy and devil rages on. They both trade trivial blows and inflict minor wounds here and there, but neither of them show any sign of backing down from the fight. Vergil takes an offensive stance as soon as he gets some distance between them and begins to charge one of his most powerful attacks. The Prince’s eyes begin to spark with magic right when Vergil releases the devastating blow with a smooth slash.

Another strange sensation like before overcomes again but this time he remains in the same spot as the very air around him gets sliced and diced with a sharp click of the Yamato. But Vergil notices that the Prince somehow escaped his formidable attack, spotting him just out of range as the rumbling thunder draws closer.

The Prince’s eyes continue to glow white as he raises his rapier up close to his face. Then, multiple copies of the Prince shuffle out from his form like a dealer giving out cards in a poker game. Vergil summons his doppelganger again while numerous illusions crowd the battlefield. Both of them cut their way through many apparitions towards the Prince’s last known location as the first few drops of rain fall down upon them.

Every illusion disappears with an audible pop as they mow them down, but the Prince manages to elude the devilish duo for the few moments he needs to summon his own powerful attack. Vergil whips his head around when a lone thunderbolt strikes down at the real Prince, imbuing him with more power through his rapier. Then, the Prince rushes forward like the winds of a great tempest before whipping and prodding at him with his crackling weapon at the speed of lightning.

Vergil tries his best to block every incoming attack, but one manages to get through his defenses and stuns him for a moment. He feels that strange sensation again while recovering from the shocking blow, but it’s different this time…every hair on his body stands on end as the Prince raises his blade towards the sky. His eyes widen when the Prince implores the storm to shoot lightning down upon his foe with a flick of his rapier. 

_It seems the Prince intends to secure his victory in one fell swoop,_ he surmises while bracing himself for what will assuredly be a painful strike and perhaps utter defeat…


	3. A Pretty Pixie's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil learns more about Lil Pea’s complicated relationship with the Dragontail Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s just a tiny bit of angst in this chapter but nothing too serious. Just a little sad backstory...as a treat uwu

Lil Pea and Dante watch the duel in silence regardless of the storm raging around them. The white flicker of the Prince’s precise parries flash like lightning as Vergil unleashes his most powerful moves and attacks.

Dante whistles when the Prince makes many copies of himself. “That fairy fella really is something!” he admits with an impressed nod while his brother struggles to find the real opponent.

Lil Pea rolls her eyes. “Pff! I guess…” she grumbles, fairy light flickering orange as she shields some of the rain with a single rose petal above her head.

Both of them fall silent again as a single lightning bolt strikes down at the Prince’s sword with a loud crack. The howling wind picks up as the Prince puts Vergil on the defensive with his quicksilver speed and electrifying attacks. Lil Pea’s eyes widen when one of them manages to stun her Pretty Boy…but the all too familiar words of a summoning spell morphs her worry into fear. 

“Hey! That’s not fair, Pouty Boy!” she shouts over the storm while her red fairy light glows brightly.

But the Prince keeps holding his rapier aloft as he continues the deadly incantation. Lil Pea bites her lip while looking over at Vergil still kneeling on the ground. _He’ll never get outta the way in time!_ she frets, fairy light flickers through multiple colors before shining bright pink with love and devotion.

Lil Pea takes to the air with a determined buzz of her wings, trying her best to not get blown away in the thunderstorm while rushing to the rescue. A soft pink cloud of light starts to coalesce around her tiny form just as the Prince flicks his crackling sword towards her devilish protector.

_C’mon…Pretty Boy needs me!_ she urges, flapping her wings faster while mustering every ounce of magical power within her small being. The soft pink cloud envelopes her completely, growing bigger and bigger while drawing closer and closer…then, she collides with Vergil just as a blinding flash of light strikes down with an earth-shattering crack of thunder.

Vergil barely escapes the menacing bolt of lightning as he lands on the ground with a startled grunt. He raises a brow at the sparkling pink cloud floating above him…but then, his eyes widen as the cloud disperses with a soft shimmer to reveal a much bigger pretty pixie with a relieved smile on her face.

Lil Pea leans down and nuzzles his chin with her button nose before standing up, fairy light illuminating his dazed and confused visage as she puts herself between him and the Prince. She spreads her arms and wings out wide in the pouring rain despite being entirely defenseless. But the ever-present sprinkle of fairy dust across her body sparkles in the fierce lightning of the storm as she glares at the Prince with the brazen spirit of a warrior. 

The Prince tilts his head. “You really do care for him,” he surmises aloud over the downpour. “So much so that you’re willing to protect him no matter the cost.” 

Vergil props himself up to sit on the ground as both fairies continue to stare each other down. He quickly glances over at his brother still standing by the stump and signals him a subtle nod. Dante returns his signal by holding his hand out at the ready to summon his sword if the Prince makes any move to hurt their pixie companion.

But the Prince ends the staring contest with a forlorn sigh. “Very well,” he murmurs while dismissing the chaotic storm with a commanding wave of his rapier. “I concede and give this victory to the Dark Slayer.”

Lil Pea’s fairy light flickers many different colors. “Yipeeeeeee!” she cheers, joyfully clapping her hands while turning around to face the victor. “You’ve won, Pretty Bo- ooh!” she gasps as her vision suddenly starts to whirl at a dizzying pace.

“Peaseblossom!”

Vergil quickly bolts up and catches her in his arms before she comes tumbling down on the wet grassy ground. She looks up at him while clinging to the lapels of his coat, fairy light flashing blue as her wobbly knees struggle to stay standing. Her eyes glisten with happy tears as that sweet smile he’s come to adore curves along her dainty lips. 

“The trees are all…dancing and…feel woozy…” she trails off before falling limp in his safe embrace before everything turns to black…

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Vergil to carry Lil Pea back to the shop, swiftly opening a portal and stepping right into his bedroom. His brother’s complaint about not waiting around for him falls of deaf ears as he sets the snoozing pixie down on the bed. He marvels at her bigger form, noting that she’s still quite small to human standards…but then his cheeks heat up when he realizes that he’s essentially gawking at her like a pervert.

Vergil averts his gaze as he covers her with a blanket for modesty’s sake. Lil Pea stirs slightly but doesn’t waken as she curls up in his bed. The sight of her purple fairy light slowly blinking with every soft snore eases the unsettling tension coiled within his chest. He reaches over to brush a lock of damp hair away from her face, letting his fingertips trail down her rosy cheek before withdrawing from the room.

The thought of changing out of drenched clothes crosses his mind…but the sound unfamiliar footsteps walking around downstairs puts a pause on that task. He stalks over to the second-floor landing above the office, instantly freeing the Yamato from its sheath as soon as he spots the Dragontail Prince standing near Dante’s desk. 

“Well, that was exhilarating!” he exclaims, seemingly unaware of the seething devil staring daggers at him. “The way my dear dewdrop risked life and limb to save you…Ah! What a remarkable romance!” he declares while his black and white wings flare out with a dramatic wave of his arms. 

Vergil teleports in front of him and points the Yamato right at his neck. “Cease your foolishness and explain her ailment now before I cut you down!”

“You have nothing to worry about…she’s just exhausted from using too much magic in such a quick manner,” he explains while glancing down at the blade with a quirked brow. “It’ll only take a few minutes of rest before she’s back to her small and feisty self again.”

A wave of relief washes through him but it’s not enough to cool the Dark Slayer’s boiling rage. “Then was this duel just some mere farce for your entertainment?”

The Prince lets out an offensive huff. “Not at all! I just needed to test her!” 

“Test her?” Vergil repeats with a tilt of his head. “What for?”

“I needed to know if her feelings for you were just as strong as yours towards her.”

Vergil’s jaw clenches into a severe scowl. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Oh, but it is!” the Prince vehemently disputes while meeting his icy blue gaze. “Just because I failed to uphold my end of our bargain doesn’t mean I won’t make it up to her!” he proclaims as his stormy gray eyes flash with unbridled conviction. 

Vergil’s brow furrows quizzically. “What in blazes are you blathering on about?”

“Perhaps an explanation is in order,” the Prince suggests while pointedly looking at the tip of the razor-sharp blade below his chin. 

Vergil narrows his eyes as he sheaths Yamato with a smooth flick of his wrist. “Then make haste and speak,” he demands, genuinely curious about the motives behind this infuriating fairy’s actions.

The Prince clears his throat before speaking. “We agreed to a deal very much like your own. You know…being her protector and remaining by her side while endeavoring to make her happiest pixie so long as I lived,” he discloses while straightening his silky cravat before adding a quick afterthought. “At least until she got bored of me!”

Vergil ponders for a moment as the memory of his first meeting with Lil Pea replays in his mind. “She only agreed to be my fairy.”

“Which implies protection and overall happiness to lesser fairies such herself!” the Prince clarifies like it’s supposed to be common knowledge as he starts pacing around the room. “But she wasn’t a lesser fairy to me. In fact, she’s always been a better fairy than me! For you see, I’m known throughout the court as the Fairest Prince, which would normally be a great insult to most fairies,” he informs with an amused smirk while puffing out his chest. “But I take pride in not using trickery and making fair deals!”

“And Peaseblossom helped you be a better fairy in return for protection?”

“Precisely! At least until I did what no good-mannered fairy should do,” the Prince reveals with a regretful sigh as he takes a seat on the couch. “I broke our deal by failing to protect her.”

Vergil frowns at this startling admission. “How?”

The Prince remains quiet for a moment before telling his sorrowful tale. “We were having a revel in your world when a group of dastardly mages happened upon our troupe. They were scooping up fairies left and right…” he trails off with a choked gulp at the memory but manages to press on.

“I hid her somewhere safe before rushing off towards some cries for help. She told me that it was a trap to lure me away and that I shouldn’t leave her all alone...I assured her I could protect her and save all of our friends with the power of Taranis,” he recounts, carefully patting the hilt of his rapier before turning his doleful gaze towards the watchful devil. 

“But I was gravely mistaken…the mages absconded with her and many other fairies before I could stop them.”

Vergil lets the weight of the Prince’s recounting of that tragic day sink in before speaking. “Thus why she holds such a hostile grudge towards you,” he surmises, stoically hiding all the complicated feelings churning around his head.

“Yes…but I’m here to make it up to her now!” the Prince proclaims as he hops off of the couch to strike a gallant pose.

“Even if you’re a millennium too late?”

“Pff! That’s just a blink of an eye to fairies such as ourselves!” the Prince boasts with a bark of laughter before pausing in thought. “Tis true that I did have a lot to answer for in the Seelie Court before I could even search for her though,” he considers while crossing his arms and tapping his chin. “But now that I’ve found her, I can at least fulfill the latter part of our deal!”

“By challenging me to a duel?” Vergil scoffs as his lips curl into a sinister sneer.

“I had to see if you were truly the object of her affection since you clearly harbor a secret fondness for her as well,” the Prince admits with a nonchalant shrug.

“I have no such feelings.” 

“You can lie all you want, but you can’t hide from an empath such as myself.”

Vergil glowers at the Prince’s dashing grin, barely resisting the urge to shoot a summoned sword straight into his smug face _. So, he can read my emotions like a book…or he could also be lying to get a reaction out of me,_ he wonders since the Prince should’ve been able to sense Lil Pea’s feelings before challenging him to a duel. The thought of inquiring more about his ability crosses his mind…but he’s grown weary of this pompous prince’s presence and would rather send him on his way instead. 

“I’m assuming I won’t be getting that prize you mentioned since you conceded defeat,” he reminds, hoping to never see him again after their deal is concluded.

“On the contrary!” the Prince exclaims as his wings flutter excitedly. “The contract you signed states that you still get a reward just for trying your best!”

“That’s not what you said when you wrote it out,” Vergil notes with a suspicious squint.

“I may have learned a few things from my dear dewdrop during our time together…such as white lies can lead to clever deals!” the Prince brags proudly, earning a few heated grumbles from the grouchy devil. “May I suggest a prize that will not only make you happy but…Peaseblossom as well?” he offers earnestly as his wings drape over his shoulders like a regal cloak.

Vergil tilts his head inquisitively. “Depends on what you have in mind.”

A white cloud of shimmer light surrounds the Prince, completely obscuring him from Vergil’s view. Then, he flutters out of the scattering cloud in his much smaller form. Vergil allows him to hover near his ear as he shares his suggested prize with a soft whisper.

“You can really do that?” he wonders aloud while looking down at the Fairest Prince, who confirms with utmost sincerity:

“I truly believe it would make her the happiest pixie in your world!”


	4. Only the Best for His Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Pea receives the Prince’s promised prize from her devilish protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! This final chapter is based off a lovely prompt sent in by FuryEclipse! 🌹🥰🌹

The Dragontail Prince departs the shop through a cloudy portal soon after bestowing the promised prize. Vergil inspects the tiny glass bottle full of shimmering white mist in his hand, wondering if fairy magic can truly really be that powerful as he heads back upstairs. He silently slips into his room and sees that the Prince was indeed correct; the human sized pixie on his bed is now a tiny lump beneath the blanket.

Lil Pea doesn’t rouse from her slumber as he gently lifts the blanket away, purple fairy light still blinking in time with her soft snores. His lips curl into a fond smile while basking in this adorably peaceful moment, watching her iridescent wings twitch with her every breath for a few seconds. Then, he carefully scoops her up and lays her down on the pile of flowers on his desk before grabbing some dry clothes from his closet.

The sudden crack of the front door bursting open echoes throughout the shop. Lil Pea softly whimpers and stirs around for a bit but doesn’t waken as she cuddles with a flower before settling back down. Vergil quietly marches out of his room with a scowl, already summoning a couple swords as he turns the corner by the stairs. 

Dante looks up and arches his brow in an offending manner. “What’s the big deal with leaving me behind?”

Vergil takes aims before releasing the spectral swords. “You’re disturbing Peaseblossom with your frivolous complaints,” he informs angrily as his brash brother dodges them easily.

Dante’s demeanor shifts from annoyed to concern. “Is she alright?”

“She’s back to her normal size and resting now.”

“So, what happened with the Prince?”

“He gave me the prize he promised.”

“Really?” Dante tilts his head curiously while shucking off his soaking wet leather jacket. “And what did you get from our pretty little pixie’s ex?”

Vergil’s lips twist into an irritable grimace. “I’ll tell you after I’ve changed clothes.”

“Ooh must be pretty saucy!”

Another summoned sword flies down towards his infuriating brother. Vergil heads back down the hall while grumbling under his breath. But Dante’s grunts of pain lightens his foul mood considerably as he enters his room once more to check on the snoozing fairy.

The charming glow of her fairy light and soft tinkling of her small snores melt his heart completely. And as he closes the door, Vergil knows exactly how he’ll present this miraculous prize to his feisty fairy.

* * *

Lil Pea greets the waking world with a soft yawn as she rouses from her slumber. The sweet scent of blooms brings a sleepy smile to her face…but then her eyes grow wide as she remembers the duel!

Her fairy light blinks red as she hops out of her flowery bed with a worried buzz of her wings. She quickly realizes that she’s back to her small self again while twirling in the air above the desk. _Huh…where did Pretty Boy go?_ she wonders, fairy light gleaming yellow as she flies around the room looking for him.

But her search ends when the door slowly creaks open as Vergil enters his bedroom with quiet footfalls. He notes the missing pixie among the flowers but Lil Pea’s pink fairy light approaching him fast makes his lips curl into a relieved smile.

“Prettyboyprettyboyprettyboy!” she squeals happily while hugging his nose. “You’re okay! And you won!” Her fairy light flickers yellow as she notices that he’s wearing a black coat with gold embroidery instead of his usual blue coat. “And you look different!” she exclaims with a giggle while zipping around his head excitedly.

Vergil chuckles at her bubbly enthusiasm. “I assume you feel better?”

“Aww! You were worried about me?” she queries while hovering right above his face. “You’re so sweet!” she gushes, fairy light glowing brighter as she presses her tiny lips in between his stoic brow with a cute kissy sound.

Lil Pea’s show of affection brings a faint blush to the Dark Slayer’s cheeks. “Peaseblossom,” he murmurs with a soft cough. “I have a gift for you,” he informs in hopes of distracting her from seeing his flushed state.

“Really?!” she exclaims, fairy light blinking red with shock. “What is it?”

“Now, now,” he tuts with a shake of his head. “You have to wear the most beautiful flower dress you’ve made before I give it to you.”

Her fairy light flashes yellow. “Huh? Why?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Lil Pea gasps as her fairy light glimmers pink. “Ooh! I love surprises!” she gleefully cheers while clapping her hands before darting off towards the desk with some spirited somersaults.

Vergil turns away as she rummages through a small box near her flowery bed, patiently waiting for a few moments until he feels a pair of tiny feet landing on his shoulder. He glances over to see Lil Pea showing off her pretty dress with a slow and dainty spin. The bluebell flowers around her waist flare out like an elegant ballgown while intricate patterns of her fairy dust sparkles under the soft pink hue of her twinkling light. 

“Well?” she prods sweetly. “Is this pretty enough for ya?”

“It’s as lovely as the pixie who made it.”

Lil Pea’s fairy light turns a darker shade of pink as she beams at the compliment. Vergil smiles softly as he opens a portal with two precise slashes with the Yamato. Then, he walks through to reveal a familiar meadow teeming with fireflies beneath the eventide sky. 

“This is where you saved me! And all the flowers have grown back!” she remarks, fairy light twinkling happily as she takes to the air. 

Vergil watches her flit about the meadow to dance with the fireflies while her elated laughter fills the night. His lips curl into a pleased smile as he heads to the spot he previously prepared for her arrival. The antique gramophone he set up earlier is still right where he left it on a small tree stump with a record of classical music.

Lil Pea flutters over as her fairy light flashes yellow with interest. “Is that my gift?”

Vergil shakes his head as he reaches into his coat. “The Prince upheld his part of the deal and gave me this for winning the duel,” he informs while presenting the small glass bottle filled with mysterious magic. “It will allow you to change your form whenever you wish like a greater fairy.”

“Really?” she gasps while landing next to the glimmering bottle on his outstretched palm.

Vergil nods as he removes the small cork. “Indeed.”

The swirling white mist wafts out of the bottle and enshrouds her tiny form instantly. Vergil withdraws his hand as the shimmering cloud sparkles with magic, steadily growing bigger and bigger until drifting apart to reveal a human sized pixie. Her bluebell ballgown sparkles in the moonlight as she twirls around in place with a thrilled grin. 

“Yayyyyy! I’m as big as Pretty Boy now!” she gleefully exclaims, fairy light flickering pink as her iridescent wings twitch with excitement. 

Vergil chuckles softly as he winds up the gramophone. “Not quite,” he remarks while placing the needle on the record.

Lil Pea looks up when he moves closer, craning her neck to meet his adoring gaze as the gentle cadence of classical music fills the air. He dips down into a gentlemanly bow and offers his hand with a kind smile.

“May I have this dance?”

A faint blush warms her cheeks as she places her delicate hand into his large palm with a demure nod. Her fairy light glows a darker shade of pink when he wraps his arm around her waist, softly instructing her to hold onto his shoulder with her other hand while pulling her close to his chest. The world around them seems to drift away as he leads her into a waltz, gently swaying among the flowers and fireflies beneath the pale moonlight.

Vergil glides across the grassy ground with utmost grace and skill, swiftly slowing down whenever she has trouble keeping up with his nimble stride. His fingers tap against her slender waist, subtly helping her stay on beat while staring into her enraptured gaze. He finds it somewhat amusing that she still chose to be much smaller than him with this new power, barely coming up to his shoulders in her petite human form. But it’s also endearing how despite being bigger…she will always be the spirited little pixie that demanded to be his fairy.

The music starts to crescendo as Lil Pea tiptoes through the waltz, fairy light constantly shifting many colors with blissful giddiness. She marvels at the devil who fought a royal fairy of the Seelie Court on her behalf, admiring the ethereal glow of his silvery white hair as she wanders off into sweet fantasies. Her head tilts as she wonders if this is how a lovely princess feels while dancing with a warrior prince…but then an unexpected thought crosses her mind and brings her back down the real world.

“Umm, Vergil?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you wish for this prize?” she inquires curiously. “You could’ve asked the Prince for anything!”

“I presumed that it would make you happy,” he admits as his footing pauses slightly. “Was I wrong?”

Lil Pea vehemently shakes her head. “No! It’s the bestest gift! Nothing can beat it,” she proclaims with a joyful grin, fairy light glowing pink before flashes yellow with sudden realization. “Except changing the shop’s name to Fairies May Cry!”

Vergil scoffs. “Absolutely not!”

“Why not?”

“I detest the thought of you crying,” he avows in earnest as the waltz comes to an end.

Her yellow fairy light blinks in thought before glowing brightly. “What about Fairies May Kiss?” she suggests with an impish smirk while unfurling her wings.

Vergil quirks his brow. “Now that’s just-”

Lil Pea cuts him off as she flutters up with a quick buzz before pressing a tender kiss against his lips. Then, she settles back down on the ground and looks up at the stunned devil with a bubbly giggle. “Aww! You’re so cute when you blush!” she gushes, fairy light shining pink as she admires his rosy cheeks.

Vergil simply stares down at the prankish pixie, completely still as he processes what just happened. This isn’t the first time she’s given him a kiss, but a tiny peck on his nose or cheek doesn’t compare to the proper kiss she just bestowed. It was so soft…almost too soft and strangely serene. His mind struggles for the right words as her playful tease pokes his pride a little, urging him to show that two can play this game! 

He swiftly cups her face and bends down before capturing her lips with a firm yet gentle kiss. A shocked cry bursts from her throat as she grasps the lapels of his coat, fairy light gradually turning pinker the more she melts into his embrace. Then, he parts from her warm lips and stares down at his flustered fairy with a smug smirk. 

Lil Pea just gapes at him utterly astounded for a moment. But then, she disappears behind a pink cloud of sparkling magic with a sheepish squeal. Vergil waves some of the shimmering smoke away while looking around the meadow, carefully searching for a hidden pixie among the flowers. It doesn’t take him long to spot her fairy light in a nearby patch of pansies, erratically flashing and shifting between many colors. 

“I can still see where you’re hiding, you know,” he wryly informs while peering through the small patch of flowers.

The pansies quiver as Lil Pea scurries out with a frustrated whine. “Not fair, not fair, not fair!” she protests, fairy light glowing orange as she darts behind the gramophone. 

Vergil chuckles at her frantic attempts to hide her blushing visage. “Come now…let’s head back home.”

Lil Pea peeks out from behind the gramophone as he opens a portal with the Yamato. Then, she flutters up and gives his nose a heartfelt hug, fairy light glowing pink as her lips curve into the sweetest smile.

“You’ve made me the happiest Peaseblossom!”

Vergil hums at her reverent praise. “But of course,” he murmurs as the very pretty pixie he promised to always protect snuggles close to his dimpled cheek.

“Only the best for my fairy.”


End file.
